


Bitten!

by XRyuraX



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRyuraX/pseuds/XRyuraX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bankotsu is dying after saving a vampire and in return she turns him to keep him alive. Now a vampire Bankotsu has to learn to control his new found powers and emotions. With his creator gone for a while he seeks out Inuyasha to get revenge and he isn't the only one. While fighting Inuyasha he catches the eye of another of Inuyasha enemies. Trying to get away from one demon makes yet another become interested in him. Bankotsu has to try and survive two possessive demon males, if he can!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Give it a change, the first two chapters are not as good as the rest.

Bankotsu ran his eyes over the village that was in front of him and his men. "Is it just me or do these people look really sick?" asked Jakotsu looking at his leader and best friend.

"Well lets put them out of there misery then" Bankotsu replied bouncing his Banryuu on his shoulder.

"Please leave the village alone, you don't know what you're getting into if you attack" said a singsong female voice and they all turned to a girl who came out of the hut that looked in better condition then the others.

The band of seven were shocked when they seen the women who had asked them to leave her village alone. The women had long blond silk like hair that hung to her shoulders and big bright blue eyes that had specks of red in. her skin was as white as marble but as smooth as a pearl.

She wore a black short kimono that looked easy to run and fight in. the kimono also had darker patches on that left the smell of blood on her. Bankotsu smirked and licked his lips while looking the girl up and down, she had to be no older then seventeen.

"Don't worry babe I'll make sure your okay" he said while she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Who do we have hear my sweet Kala?" asked a male voice as a male came over to stand next to the girl. He could have been mistaken for her older BROTHER as they looked the same but the male had black hair and dark brown eyes.

The girl tensed as he stood next to her while not taking her eyes off of Bankotsu. "I am Taki the head of this village, I would love if you came for dinner?" he asked. The girl gave Bankotsu a look and a little shake of her head telling him that he was being led into something.

Bankotsu looked at the male "Well I am hungry, fine" he said and looked at the girl who gave them a sad look and head to the males house which was the biggest and finest house there.

* * *

The band of seven had nearly eaten all the food that was on the table. Bankotsu who sat drinking his sake looked at the male Taki and Kala who had not touched any of the food but drank a dark red drink. "Why ask us to dine with you if you're not eating?" asked Bankotsu with a brow rose.

"We are going to eat now actually, how was your food" replied Taki and the girl looked away.

Bankotsu knew this was what he was waiting for; something was about to happen. "Am sorry; I tried to warn you" said Kala looking into his eyes as everyone looked at her.

"Sorry for what filth?" asked Jakotsu narrowing his eyes at the women.

"For making you our food" said Taki and he jumped at Bankotsu who hardly dodged him.

"RUN" shouted the girl as she ran at her friend and they ran out the door. Bankotsu stopped and looked back. Jakotsu who saw this ran to him and tried to drag him.

"Jakotsu go I'll be back now, I need to get her" he said and ran back to the girl while ignoring Jakotsu's plea to not go back.

When Bankotsu got back to the room he saw the girl being pinned down by Taki. Bankotsu swung Banryuu at the male but he was gone. The girl looked at him with her eyes wide "BEHIND YOU" she shouted.

Bankotsu turned but it was too late. He looked down as Taki had put his hand in his gut and then pulled it out of him. Bankotsu fell to the floor and gasped in pain. He heard a growl and saw it was the girl that had made the inhuman sound.

She then ran at Taki with her eyes now a blood red and she ripped his head off. She was then at Bankotsu's side looking over him. "You're going to die" she said looking him in the eyes. "Do you want to live?"

"Yes, I can't leave them" replied Bankotsu as he COUGHED up blood.

"If I do this you won't be human can you live with that for eternity" she asked looking deep into his eyes and he narrowed his eyes.

"YE JUST FUCKING HURRY UP" he shout and she rolled her eyes while lowering her head to his neck and bit deep into it.

* * *

"BANKOTSU" shouted Jakotsu and everyone looked as the castle they had just been in had went up in flames with there leader still in there.

Suikotsu grabbed him as he went to run in. he then pointed to something that came out of the flames. Jakotsu gasped as the girl from before carried both Bankotsu (who was screaming) and his Banryuu.

"What did you do to him" he accused glaring at her and pointed Jakotsuto at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and growled.

"Listen boy I have just saved you all and him; I could have been killed so cut me some fucking slack" she growled and it sent a shiver down there backs.

"What's wrong with him" asked Jakotsu worried for his best friend who was still screaming in pain and saying he was on fire.

"Follow me and I will tell you" she said and they all went to the house they first seen her at. She went in and set Bankotsu on a futon that was in the room.

They all sat there as she moved his bangs out of his face and cooed to him. "Shhh it will be over soon, just an hour left and it will be over" she said while stroking his face as if he was her child.

"Bitch it's about time you told us what is going on and now" growled Jakotsu and she turned to look at them all.

"My name's Kala and I have been alive for a thousand years because I am a vampire" she said and looked at them.

"That's not possible" said Renkotsu and they all looked at him.

"What's a vampire" asked Jakotsu confused. Only Renkotsu and Suikotsu seemed to know what she was talking about.

"A vampire is kind of like a demon but is very rare. They are humans that have come back from the dead and they need blood to survive" explained Suikotsu.

"We are not that rare trust me" she replied and sighed while looking back down at Bankotsu who had stopped screaming. "Taki turned me into a vampire for his own selfish needs. He had plunged his hand into Bankotsu's gut and it would have killed him if I never turned him"

"YOU TURNED HIM INTO A VAMPIRE" shouted Jakotsu with his eyes wide.

"Jakotsu will you shut up" said Bankotsu as he sat up and everyone but Kala turned to him.

"Bankotsu" said Jakotsu as he went to run to him. Kala stopped him with her hand.

"I wouldn't if I was you, he might attack you" she sai as she walked over to Bankotsu.

He looked at her with his blood red eyes and he hissed in pain and grabbed his throat. "You need to hunt and the pain will go away, I will show you how too hunt and other things too" she said as he nodded "Lets go hunt"

She helped him up and took his hand while pulling him to the door "we will be back soon" she said and they were gone in a flash.

Still holding onto Bankotsu's hand she stopped when they were at the edge of the forest of the next village that was an hour away from where the others were but It had taken them three minutes to reach it with there vampire speed.

"Close you eyes and let your instincts take over, kill the human after you're done" she said and he did what she told him to do. His eyes shot open and he ran for the village.

Bankotsu's POV

"Yo Kala" I said and sat next down to my creator. It had been a month since she turned me when her creator tried to kill me.

"Hello Bankotsu what's up" she replied looking at me.

"How long are you going to be gone for" I asked looking out to the woods. After we came back form my first hunt Kala had brought us to our NEW HOUSE. It was one she used to live in and it was quite big and was half an hour from a village.

"I should be gone for two weeks maybe three, will you be alright till then" she replied looking at me and I laughed.

"This is me your talking too" I replied and she laughed. I raised a brow and she just shook her head.

"Am going to do the last of my packing" she said and went inside.

"Oo-aniki" came Jakotsu's voice and I turned to watch him as he sat next to me. I frowned and if I was human I would be fidgeting. The last two weeks I have been avoiding Jakotsu, I had started to have feelings for him in more then a friend's way and it was pissing me off.

"Hey Jak what ya want" I asked looking at him out the corner of my eye.

"Have I done something wrong I mean you have been avoiding me for the last two weeks" he said and I looked at him with my eyes turning from blue to red.

"It's not Jak it's just I have had things on my mind, I didn't mean to hurt you" I said while he narrowed his eyes.

"Why won't you tell me" he asked and I growled while jumping at him. I pinned him under me and nuzzled his neck.

"You smell so good" I whispered in his ear and pulled back to see his face.

"Bite me am not scared of you Oo-aniki" he said and I smirked while looking into his eyes.

"You should be Jakotsu" I said while feeling my fangs becoming longer as I lent to his neck and sunk my fangs into his honey scented neck.

After taking my fill I let go of his neck and licked his wounds clean. Standing up I turned to look at Kala who stood watching me. "I told him too" said Jakotsu and I helped him up. What have I done, I hurt my best friend.

"Am sorry Jakotsu" I said and took off into the woods.


	2. Chapter two

Bankotsu paced the living room and the rest watched the blur that was him. _'Kala is gone for three weeks, if I stay here I will go crazy'_ he then came to a halt and they all looked up at him. He turned to them and smirked. "Pack up, since Kala's gone for three weeks where going to find and kill both Inuyasha and Naraku" he said and they nodded.

"Yay I get to see my darling Inuyasha again" squealed Jakotsu and a pot blew up. They all looked to Bankotsu shocked to see he was gone.

Bankotsu had his head on the wood of the hut and his crimson eyes shone with anger. He wanted to shake Jakotsu hard and tell him to stop liking Inuyasha. He then wanted to drink the half-breeds blood and then while he's still alive rip him apart slowly.

Bankotsu spun around and pinned Renkotsu to the wall. He had his fangs bared and glared at him. "Oo-aniki" he said. Bankotsu could smell the fear coming from his second in command. Good he might not try to betray him this time. They didn't know who brought back this time and he didn't care.

He closed his eyes and let him go. "Sorry Ren" he said opening his eyes again. They where back to their original cobalt blue.

"It's okay Oo-aniki, are you okay" he asked worried for his leader.

Bankotsu looked at him and smirked. "Ye am fine, let's go" he said and went to the others. He walked in the front and the others watched him worried. Something was up with their leader and they didn't know what.

Bankotsu growled and stood up. It was late in the night and everyone was asleep. Bankotsu's thirst was annoying him; he had only fed two days ago. Kala had said it was because he was a newborn (Not like off twilight) and it would die down soon. He walked into the forest and went for a walk. He closed his eyes and listened into the woods. His eyes shot open when he heard the two women from Inuyasha's group. He could smell water and some weird strawberry smell.

Bankotsu smirked and ran for them. He stopped at the edge of the woods and watched them in the hot springs. "Mind if I join you?" he asked and they both gasped. They turned to him and he walked out of the shadows. They both covered there chests and he laughed.

"Bankotsu, how are you alive" said Kagome and he shrugged. They both kept looking to there clothes and back to him. He laughed and they both looked at him.

"Don't worry am just here to talk" he said and sat down. They watched him suspiciously and he chuckled. "If I wanted to kill your two I would have done it already"

"Why do you want to talk to us?" asked Sango and he looked to her.

"I need something to distract me and hopefully tire me out" he said. "What do you know of Naraku?"

"He has a new incarnation called Hakudoshi; he can catch people's souls by probing their minds and finding the darkness in their hearts. He can then control them. He is crueler then Naraku" said Kagome and he smirked.

"Are you going to kill Naraku?" asked Sango and he smiled at her. She blushed and he froze.

"Ye" he said and his eyes went to her neck. The blood rushing threw her veins was really tempting him.

"Are you okay Bankotsu?" asked Kagome and he looked at her.

"Fine, so where is the last place Naraku was seen" he asked and they looked at each other.

"We haven't seen him in three weeks" said Kagome and his brows furrowed.

"That's weird of him" he mumbled and they nodded agreeing with him.

"I-I know this is weird of me to say but if you and the band of seven are going to kill him, why don't you join us" said Kagome and he looked at her.

"That is the best idea I have ever heard, I mean I hate the mutt so much I want to rip him into tiny pieces. Am sorry but I just can't do that" he said controlling his anger.

"S-sorry" she mumbled and he sighed.

"Am sorry" he mumbled and they both looked at him shocked. He had said sorry to them. His ear twitched and he tilted his head listing. He then stood up, "Thanks for the talk, oh and the mutt is on his way"

Bankotsu then went back into the woods and was back at his campsite in a flash. He growled and sat down at the base of a tree. He was so hungry. "Oo-aniki" said Jakotsu and Bankotsu looked at him. He sat down next to him and sighed. He pulled his kimono off his neck and Bankotsu pushed him to the floor. He ran his tongue up Jakotsu's neck and sank his fangs in.

When he finished he closed the wound and nuzzled Jakotsu's neck. "Jakotsu, will you sleep with me tonight please" he asked and Jakotsu nodded. "Thank you"

Bankotsu woke up alone with the others all awake. He stood up and saw they had everything ready. "Why didn't anyone wake me" he said and they turned to him.

"You needed the rest" said Jakotsu finishing the food.


	3. Chapter 3

Bankotsu nodded and took the food given to him. He could eat food but he wouldn't die if he didn't eat it. When they had all eaten and packed up Bankotsu told them that Inuyasha's group where near by. They walked to a clearing and waited for Inuyasha to find them. They weren't aware that someone else was there too.

Inuyasha came running to them and Bankotsu smirked.

"How the fuck are you corpse's alive again" he hissed glaring at them.

"Less talking, lets do this mutt" said Bankotsu and swung Banryuu at Inuyasha and it hit his Tensaiga. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Bankotsu pushed on it and his hands started shaking. Bankotsu chuckled at seeing that he was overpowering the half breed. He flexed and Tensaiga went flying to the side. The inu gang all gasped and Inuyasha jumped back as Bankotsu slashed at him.

"Well what do we have here, the mutt getting beat up by a human" laughed a voice and Inuyasha growled glaring at the laughing demon. Hiten smirked at Inuyasha and Bankotsu glared at him. Hiten raised a brow and rolled his eyes. Inuyasha grabbed his sword and did the wind scar. Hiten then threw lighting and the blasts collided and when the dust had settled both the band of seven and Hiten where gone.

* * *

Bankotsu growled and walked through the woods. It was night again and his brothers where asleep. He couldn't sleep and the thirst was back. He hissed and punched a tree knocking it over from the power of the hit. The scrapes on his knuckles healed after a second and he sighed.

"Well am impressed" said Hiten and Bankotsu spun around. He hissed when he was shoved into a tree. He growled at Hiten who had pinned him and Hiten smirked. "Well aren't you a feisty little one"

"Who do you think your talking to you stupid demon" he hissed and Hiten laughed. He then went serious and backhanded him. Bankotsu's eyes widened and his eyes went red. He then had Hiten pinned to the floor and he sank his fangs roughly into the demons neck. Hiten's eyes widened and he hissed. Bankotsu's eyes widened when Hiten's blood flowed into his mouth; it was the best blood he had ever tasted. After his fill he closed the wound and Hiten flipped them. "You're a vampire, which explained why you kicked the mutt's ass"

"So what, get off me!" he growled and flipped them again. They kept flipping each other but Hiten ended up as victor. They both panted and Bankotsu blushed bright red. He didn't know what was going on but this actually felt quite good. Hiten laughed as Bankotsu's scent spiked with arousal

"Like what you see vampire" he teased and Bankotsu blushed bright red. Hiten laughed but ran his eyes down the part of Bankotsu's body he could see. Bankotsu watched him closely and looked away when Hiten's crimson eyes hit his. "You know that you owe me now vamp"

"What are you talking about" said Bankotsu and his breath hitched when he felt Hiten's breath on his ear.

"You drank my blood so now you owe me" hissed Hiten and Bankotsu bit back a moan. His hissed when Hiten pulled his hair so he looked at him and he crushed Bankotsu's lips with his own. Bankotsu's eyes widened but he then kissed back just as rough. Hiten bit on his lips hard and Bankotsu gasped. Hiten then slid his tongue into Bankotsu's mouth sliding his tongue over Bankotsu's. Bankotsu moaned and bucked his hips slightly. Hiten smirked into the kiss and pulled away.

Bankotsu whined but moaned when Hiten bit his neck. He arced his back and grinded against Hiten whining. Hiten laughed and licked the outer shell of Bankotsu's ear before blowing in it. Bankotsu shivered and moaned. "Oh and the names Hiten just so you know what to scream" hissed Hiten. Bankotsu shook his head but Hiten shoved his lips back onto Bankotsu's. He could feel how hard the young vampire was already and Hiten grinded on Bankotsu to make it worse. Bankotsu moaned Hiten's name into the kiss.

* * *

Bankotsu woke up when something hit his head. His eyes opened as more light rain fell. He blinked and tried to remember where he was. When he remembered what had happened he sat up and looked around. He found that he was alone with Hiten no where to be seen. He then realized he was still naked and he jumped up. He threw his clothes on and ran back to camp.

The band of seven all looked at him when he got there. "Come on lets get to a village" he said and they made there way for the village closest to them. When they got to the inn Bankotsu went straight to his room and walked into the privet hot spring. He dropped his clothes and got in the water where he scrubbed himself. He felt like some dirty slut. Hiten had just left him there and he was pissed off.

"You scrub anymore your going to peal your skin off" teased Hiten and Bankotsu turn his head to look at the demon. The rain made his clothes stick to his muscular body and bangs stick to his face. "You really can't stop looking at me can you?"

Bankotsu huffed and looked away. He stopped scrubbing his skin and sat there glaring at the wall. He was too busy glaring at the wall to hear Hiten's clothes hitting the floor and him getting into the hot spring. Bankotsu jumped as arms circled his waist and he blushed. "What are you doing?" said Bankotsu.

"What dose it look like" replied Hiten as he started leaving kisses down Bankotsu's neck. He smiled and leaned back. He then realized what was going on and pulled away. He spun around and glared at Hiten.

"I am not your bitch" Bankotsu said and Hiten laughed. He walked towards Bankotsu and Bankotsu walked backwards. When Bankotsu's back hit the side Hiten put his arms either side of him so he couldn't move.

"Awww are you angry that I left you on your own" teased Hiten and Bankotsu glared at him.

"Dam right am angry, you just left me there like some whore. I am not your bitch so fuck off" hissed Bankotsu and Hiten laughed.

"Oh but you are my bitch" Hiten laughed and shoved his lips against Bankotsu's. Bankotsu went to move his head but Hiten grabbed the back of hair hard so he couldn't move.


	4. Chapter 4

Bankotsu woke up alone again and sighed, he hoped this wouldn't be an everyday occurrence. He already had enough to worry about without adding a horny demon to the mix. He shook his head and stood up, making his way to the door to his own mini hot spring and jumped. "Finally awake, I thought I would have to wake you up" laughed Hiten and Bankotsu glared at him.

"You're still here why?" he asked and Hiten turned to him. His hair was out of its usual braid and stuck to his shoulders, water running down his chest. Bankotsu snapped his eyes back to Hiten's as he heard him chuckle.

"You say that but your body is saying something different" laughed Hiten as he turned back around to finish cleaning himself, with a smirk on his lips. "Why don't you join me?"

"Fine but stay away" Bankotsu replied as he got in at the other side. Hiten shook his head and leaned back to the bank wall. He watched as Bankotsu turned his back to him and started to get clean himself. Hiten smirked and silently made his way to the younger male, he wrapped his arms around him and Bankotsu jumped. He turned his head and glared at the demon. "What did I say!"

"Like I care what you say, well unless it's you screaming my name" replied Hiten and Bankotsu sweat dropped. He rolled his eyes and tried to finish getting clean while having Hiten's arms around his waist. Hiten attached his mouth to Bankotsu's neck and ran his hands down the younger's body. Bankotsu closed his eyes and moaned at the ministrations the elder male was giving his body.

"Wasn't late night enough to keep you satisfied for a few days" he groaned as Hiten's hand rapped around his cock. Bankotsu panted and Hiten bit his ear lobe.

"Am a demon, where never satisfied by six rounds" laughed Hiten. Bankotsu shook his head and leaned into the elder demon. Hiten pulled his head back by his upbraided hair and pressed his lips to the vampires. Bankotsu parted his lips to let him in and moaned.

"Bankotsu-aniki" said Jakotsu knocking on the door to the hot spring. Bankotsu was suddenly at the door with a towel around his waist. He closed the door behind him and smiled at Jakotsu.

"Yes" he said and Jakotsu raised a brow. Bankotsu went over to his clothes and started to get dressed. Jakotsu crossed his arms over his chest and gave Bankotsu a look. Bankotsu looked at him while he towel dried his hair. "What, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Who is she then?" he asked and Bankotsu blushed a bright red. He turned away from Jakotsu and started to braid his hair, tying it with a ribbon when he finished.

"I don't know what your talking about" Bankotsu lied and Jakotsu laughed while shaking his head.

"Bankotsu we have been best friends since we were kids, you don't think I know when your lying and when you've had some" replied Jakotsu and Bankotsu shook his head. Jakotsu narrowed his eyes and went to the hot spring. "Fine I'll just ask her myself"

"Jakotsu no" said Bankotsu but Jakotsu had already opened the door. Jakotsu blinked and blushed at a half naked Hiten in front of him. Jakotsu's eyes ran over his exposed chest and then looked at Bankotsu.

"Oh I see, I will just leave you too it" he said and went to the door. Bankotsu glared at Hiten and followed Jakotsu out of the room.

"Jak wait let me explain" said Bankotsu and Jakotsu spun around glaring at him.

"You slept with a man and you never said anything to me, am your best friend Bankotsu. I would at least think you would tell me" he said and Bankotsu sighed.

"I was going to when I could get you alone" replied Bankotsu and Jakotsu raised a brow. He sighed and shook his head at his best friend.

"He's the demon that attacked Inuyasha when we did isn't he?" asked Jakotsu and Bankotsu nodded.

"It just kind of happened and I still like women; am just confused I don't know what's going on Jakotsu" said Bankotsu and Jakotsu smiled at him.

"Well I will be with you no matter what" laughed Jakotsu and Bankotsu smiled. He rapped his arms around Jakotsu and Jakotsu beat on his back. "Your squishing me"

"Sorry" laughed Bankotsu as he let go of Jakotsu and Jakotsu shook his head. Jakotsu went to his room and Bankotsu went back to his, to find Hiten nowhere in sight.

* * *

Jakotsu walked up to Bankotsu as they walked towards there next job, the others a few paces back. "So what happened when you went back?" he asked and Bankotsu rolled his eyes yet smirked as well. He was surprised Jakotsu lasted this long without asking him about Hiten.

"He wasn't there when I got back, he loves disappearing" replied Bankotsu shacking his head. Jakotsu's brows furrowed and he looked at his friend. He was worried about him, he didn't want this demon taking advantage of him.

"You will tell me if anything happens won't you" said Jakotsu and Bankotsu laughed.

"Don't worry Jakotsu, it's just sex" laughed Bankotsu and Jakotsu rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Bankotsu smiled as the serving wench leaned into him, brushing her breasts against his arm. He drank the rest of his drink as he stood up, pulling the girl with him towards his room. He pulled her into the room and then pushed her up against the door, pulling on her hair so her head tilted back as he kissed her neck. He smirked as he heard her moan as his hand pulled her obi off her, her kimono opening. He kissed her as he parted her thighs, rubbing her core.

He bit her lip roughly, getting her to open her mouth as he slipped his tongue in. She moaned against his lips as he rubbed her clit with his thumb, feeling how wet he was making her. He ran his lips up her jaw and went back to kissing her neck, feeling her pulse under his lips. He groaned and licked her neck, smirking when he heard a growl. He groaned and went to bite into her neck but stopped. 'Since when did human women growl?'

He heard the girl cry out in surprise and horror. He sighed turning around slightly to see a very pissed off demon glaring at him. He groaned and turned back to the women, making her look him in the eyes. "Quite now and stay right where you are" he commanded before turning back to Hiten. "Do you mind am busy"

"That I see" Hiten hissed as he walked toward him. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes watching the demon closely, in case he was going to attack. He tensed slightly when Hiten leaned into him, his breath tickling Bankotsu's ear. "Want to explain to me why you're with this whore?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you Hiten, am not your mate so I can do what I like" hissed Bankotsu glaring at the demon. He growled slightly as he was slammed against the wall next to the not moving women. He watched as Hiten's eyes glowed and a growl rippled from the elder male's chest, making Bankotsu tense.

"You may not be my mate but if you think am letting anyone else touch you, no matter their gender then you have another thing coming vampire" growled Hiten as he grabbed the back of Bankotsu's hair and pulling his head back so he looked up at him. "You belong to me now"

"Like fuck I do, I belong to no one. Am no beta!" Bankotsu growled, his eyes flashing red in anger. He hissed as Hiten grabbed his chin as he leaned down to the shorter male.

"Oh really now pup, you think your stronger than me. You're just a pup, I think someone needs to learn who their alpha is" hissed Hiten. Bankotsu yelped as he was thrown across the room into the opposite wall. He shook his head and jumped up, brushing off his clothes. His eyes widened and he side stepped Hiten, narrowly missing the elder's fist. He dodged the demon again as he attacked.

Bankotsu swore, he didn't know the demon could be this fast. He hissed, backing away as Hiten's claws clipped his cheek. He felt the blood run down his cheek, the wound not healing like it should have. Hiten chuckled as he circled the confused vampire. "What's wrong pup, don't know why you're not healing" laughed Hiten teasing him. Bankotsu hissed making Hiten growl. "Poor pup, you won't heal till my venom is out of your system"

Bankotsu eyes widened slightly, that's why he wasn't healing. He watched Hiten closely, trying to predict where he was going to strike next but the demon wasn't giving anything away. Usually it was easy for him to read people, Hiten being the first he couldn't read and that scared him slightly, he wouldn't know what the demon was going to do.

He blocked Hiten's punch as the elder leapt at him but hissed when his knee was driven into Bankotsu's gut. He cried out as he felt his feet get swiped out from beneath him and Hiten pinned him to the ground, smirking down at him as if this was just a game. He tried to buck him off but the elder wasn't moving. "I told you pup, am much stronger then you" laughed Hiten as he sank his claws into his arms. Bankotsu cried out feeling the venom seep into his skin where Hiten had pieced it. "Submit to me pup" Bankotsu cried out in frustration as he tried to get the elder off with no success. Bankotsu whimpered feeling Hiten's aura push against his own, this was not good. "I SAID SUBMIT"

Bankotsu grit his teeth and turned his head to the side, showing Hiten his neck in submission. Hiten growled in satisfaction as he smirked down at the younger, his fangs lengthening. Bankotsu's eyes widened and he screamed as Hiten sank his fangs into his neck roughly. He struggled feeling the venom burn his neck as his blood ran down his neck. He whimpered as the elder pulled back, his blood dripping from Hiten's chin as he looked down at him. "Good boy" said Hiten as he grabbed onto his hair.

Bankotsu hissed as he was pulled to his knees. He stayed still as Hiten disappeared out of his sight. He tensed up when he felt the elder's breath on his neck as he brushed up against his back. His neck was bleeding though his cheek had stopped, yet had still not healed properly. Bankotsu felt shame fill him as Hiten bit his earlobe before running his fangs softly against his neck. He had lost against a demon and one that now owned him, Kala was not going to like this.

He grit his teeth as he felt the elder pull his hakamas down to his knees, growling in satisfaction. "No fundoshi such a naughty pup" growled Hiten in his ear as he nipped his earlobe again. He then pulled on Bankotsu's hair so his head tipped back, his mouth opening as a moan of pain left his lips. He felt Hiten's fingers run over his bottom lip before two fingers were shoved into the youngers mouth. "Now be a good boy and suck"

Bankotsu wanted nothing more than too bite down on the fingers invading his mouth but knew if he did he would be in a world of trouble. He closed his lips around the tanned fingers, running his tongue over them as he had been told too, getting them nice and wet. Hiten let go of his hair before trailing his other hand down the youngers tan side. He growled before kissing Bankotsu's neck, his claws softly trailing down Bankotsu's v to the youngers cock.

Bankotsu moaned against Hiten's fingers as the elder took a hold of him, his body betraying him. Hiten pulled his fingers back as he stroked the younger. Bankotsu yelped as the two fingers that where just in his mouth where now pushed inside him, stretching him. Gritting his teeth Bankotsu tried to pull away with no luck. "I don't think so" growled Hiten, pushing him down so his chest was pushed against the floor with his hips still in the air.

Bankotsu growled feeling even more shame fill him, he hated this. It should have been the other way around, he should have the demon on his knees. "Seems I still need to teach you a lesson" hissed Hiten. Bankotsu's screamed again as Hiten removed his fingers and entered him, with not much preparing. His back arched as much as it could as he whimpered in pain, it hurt so much. It hadn't hurt this much before as the demon had prepared him the other times, now he knew why Jakotsu's victims always screamed as loud. "Still so tight and such like a virgin"

Bankotsu whimpered again as the demon started moving but they both froze hearing a knock on the door. "Bankotsu are you okay, we heard you scream?" asked Jakotsu as he stood outside the door with the other members of the band of seven. Bankotsu eyes widened, he could not let them see him like this. He threw his arm out, using his powers to keep the door from moving as Jakotsu tried to open it. "Bankotsu open this door, what is going on in there?"

He tried to pull away but Hiten kept hold of him, stopping him from moving. "Let me go" Bankotsu hissed quietly as to not let the others hear.

"Tell them your fine" hissed Hiten glaring down at him. Bankotsu growled and yet again tried to pull away from the demon but let out a muffled cry as Hiten thrust into him roughly. "I said tell them you're fine otherwise I will let them in. Do you really want them seeing you like this, on your knees like a little whore though you are my whore so it doesn't really make a difference"

"Jak am fine" said Bankotsu raising his voice so the elder could hear him. "I just dropped the table on my foot is all"

"Really that's what you come up with" laughed Hiten softly. Bankotsu groaned knowing this was the worst situation ever and that with Hiten laughing they weren't going to buy it. Jakotsu might but the others wouldn't.

"A table!" exclaimed Jakotsu from outside the door. "Bankotsu open the door, that's the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard"

"GO AWAY WERE BUSY" shouted Hiten finally having enough and Bankotsu's head hit the floor. His life was over, he was never going to live this down. He heard Renkotsu ask if that was a guy, Suikotsu replying with a duh.

"Sorry o-aniki we didn't realize you had company, we will leave you too it" said Renkotsu with a laugh in his voice. Bankotsu could hear them walk away, dragging a complaining Jakotsu with them.

"Why did you do that" growled Bankotsu lifting his head from the floor.

"Because I wanted to, don't question me pup" hissed Hiten as he pulled his hair so Bankotsu sat back on his knees with the demon still inside him. "Now to finish what we started"

* * *

Bankotsu tensed as the floor creaked, he looked back over to the sleeping demon and sighed. He turned back to the girl and looked back into her eyes, she had not moved an inch. "Come with me" he whispered as he opened the door. He grit his teeth as he limped out of the room and down the corridor until they got outside. He led her into the woods and then pinned her to the tree. "Don't scream"

The girl gasped as Bankotsu pulled her hair so her head tilted back and sank his fangs into her neck. He moaned as her blood filled his mouth, quenching his thirst. He gulped and gulped it down till there was no more, draining the girl.

He let her go, the body falling to the floor as he stood back. He put a hand to his cheek as he felt the cut close over. Sighing, Bankotsu turned around to go back to the room before Hiten woke and found he was gone.

Bankotsu jumped seeing Hiten in front of him, watching him. "Will you stop doing that" said Bankotsu as he wiped the blood off of his mouth. Hiten narrowed his eyes but ignored him.

"I will be gone for a few day, there are some things I must do. You are to stay here till I return, I come back and find out you have left I will hunt you down and fucking make you regret it pup. Do you understand" hissed Hiten as he stopped in front of Bankotsu. Bankotsu scoffed as he glared at the demon who was trying to tell him what to do. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND"

"Yes I understand" said Bankotsu as he backed away in submission. Hiten smirked and ran his hand over Bankotsu's cheek before pulling back.

"Good until then pup" replied Hiten before turning around and disappearing into the woods. Bankotsu sighed and walked back to the inn. Like hell he was going to just sit here and wait for the demon. No he was getting as far from here as he could and back to Kala's house, where he would be safe. He shouldn't have left, the hut was protected by spells that meant no one could find them, now he had to get back before Hiten could catch up.


	6. Chapter 6

Bankotsu groaned holding his head and opening his eyes, squinting at the bright light. He sat up and looked around, where the hell was he. The last thing Bankotsu remembered was fighting with Inuyasha and being thrown back into the sea. Bankotsu stood up and picked Banryu up which had washed up next to him.

Bankotsu sniffed and scrunched his face up in disgust, he stunk of sand and salt water. He looked around and realized that he seemed to be on some kind of island. He turned around and walked towards the forest, there should be a river or hopefully a hot spring for him to get washed in.

He walked through the forest raising a brow at all the fireflies. "Weird" he commented continuing on towards the spell of fresh water. Bankotsu smirked as he stopped in front of a hot spring. "Finally"

Putting Banryu into the ground he took off his armor and clothes before getting into the water. He groaned at the pleasure the water gave him. After he had gotten himself clan he pulled his clothes into the water and cleaned those too, putting them on the rocks to dry while he leant his head back.

Bankotsu's eyes snapped open and he looked into the forest glaring. "If you don't want to die then I suggest you come out" hissed Bankotsu getting into a defensive position in case the person who was watching decided to attack. Bankotsu blinked and relaxed as a young demon came out of the bushes. "Didn't you parents teach you not to sneak up on people kid, especially when there bathing"

"Am sorry you just surprised me sir" said the young demon. Bankotsu ran his eyes over the boy. The kid had short lilac hair with darker purple eyes and he wore a dirty lilac tunic. Bankotsu sighed and leaned back.

"Well instead of standing there why don't you join me?" asked Bankotsu knowing just by the smell that the child needed a bath. The boy nodded and joined Bankotsu in the hot spring. A smile lighting up the boy's face as he leaned down into the water. "Where are your parent's kid?"

The boy frowned and looked shyly at Bankotsu. "There dead sir" he replied starting to wash himself and his clothes. Bankotsu tilted his head at the bruises that covered the kid's body, Bankotsu knowing the signs of abuse.

"Sorry to hear that kid" he replied and the boy gave him a small smile. "If your parents are dead who looks after you and who's the one leaving those bruises?"

The boy tensed up and looked at Bankotsu. He bit his lips and looked away embarrassed. "There are a few others here with me, we look after each other" he replied still not looking at Bankotsu.

"And the bruises?" he asked.

"Sometimes when we anger the four war gods they get violent with us, some more than others" he replied and Bankotsu raised a brow, never hearing of these four war gods.

"What's you name kid?" asked Bankotsu as he stretched and got out of the spring, putting on his clothes.

"My names Cole sir" he said as he also got out and put his tunic back on.

Bankotsu took out Banryu and the boy looked up at huge weapon in awe. Bankotsu smirked and ruffled the kid's wet hair. "Come on Cole, lead the way then" said Bankotsu making Cole look at him shocked.

"The four war gods wouldn't like that" he said getting a bit scared and Bankotsu chuckled.

"You let me worry about these so called war gods and call me Bankotsu"

* * *

Bankotsu looked around at the abounded village that Cole had lead him too, Cole ran over to a group of kids and they looked at him. "Cole what have you done, if the four war gods find out you have brought this human here they will kill you" said a girl who seemed to be a year older that Cole. She had dark pink eyes with crimson eyes with the same tunic as all of the other children, though hers was pink.

Bankotsu was confused as to why these full demon kids where on this island and why they where so scared of these four war gods that Bankotsu had never heard of. "But Akuma" said Cole looking up at Bankotsu. Bankotsu smirked and ruffled the kid's hair again.

"Oi kid you leave these war gods to me okay" he said putting Banryu on his shoulder. He raised a brow as the girl turned to him glaring.

"Oh really and what are you going to do human. You may have a big sword but your still nothing but a human, the war gods would destroy you" she hissed and he glared down at the girl. He leaned down to her and she gulped.

"Who said I was human?" he asked as his eyes glowed red. The girl gasped and stumbled back as Bankotsu stood up straight, his eyes going back to their normal blue. He scoffed and smirked at the children. "So got any food, am starving"

* * *

Bankotsu ran his eyes other the four demons that slept quietly, he didn't know why but he felt responsible for these children. Cole had reminded him of himself when he was a kid, Bankotsu had went through something similar when he was the same age. He sighed and leaned Banryu against the wall as he leaned against the wall to get some sleep.

Bankotsu drifted off dreaming of bad times when he was a child. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU LITTLE SHIT'S" shouted a male voice making Bankotsu jump. He calmed his breathing and looked at the children who looked shit scared. "GET OUT HERE NOW"

"Oh no, Ryura seems really angry" said Akuma looking at Bankotsu before going out. The others also went out, to not anger the furious demon any more. Bankotsu picked Banryu up and decided to watch from the shadows for now.

"So which of you little bastard's is hiding a human, anyone want to own up" hissed the demon glaring down at the frightened children. The demon had long thick teal hair that was in a braid to his knees with crimson red eyes. Bankotsu was confused about the armor that the demon wore, it was different to anything he had seen before. Even Hiten had not worn anything like this demon was wearing. "No one going to own up"

"W-we d-d-don't know about a-any h-human Ryura-sama" said Akuma shaking and wincing as the demon leaned down into her face. Tears ran down the girls face as Ryura narrowed his eyes and leaned back. Bankotsu grit his teeth, growling slightly when he back handed her. Akuma cried out as she fell back from the force of the hit.

He then looked at the other three. "Anyone else want to lie to me, do you idiots really think my nose lies" he said glaring at them. Cole shook as the demon lifted his chin, making scared lilac look into sadistic crimson. "Cole my little favorite, you would never lie to me would you. Where is the human?"

"There's no human Ryura-sama" he cried knowing the demon would not listen to him. It was not like he was lying, Bankotsu wasn't human. Ryura sighed and tusked running his thumb over the kid's cheek.

"Oh Cole, naughty naughty Cole" hissed Ryura wrapping his hand around Cole's neck. Cole cried as Ryura lifted him up by his throat, Cole not being able to breath. His legs dangled as he struggled to get out of the elders grip. Bankotsu had finally had enough of this demon hurting these children.

"Let the kid go or I will chop that hand off" hissed Bankotsu stepping out of the shadows. Ryura turned his head to look at him and then he looked back to the children. He threw Cole, the younger hitting the ground with a thud.

"I will deal you four lying little shits later" he hissed before turning to Bankotsu. Bankotsu glared at the demon and pointed Banryu at him. Ryura raised a brow and chuckled.

"What a nice sword you have human child, however it is not going to be able to help you" said Ryura unsheathed his own two swords. Bankotsu smirked twirling Banryu over his head not intimidated by the demon.

"Bring it demon, if you can" he said making Ryura scoff.

"Oh little human pup, your way over you head" said Ryura slashing his sword at Bankotsu sending a blast of wind of the younger. Bankotsu rolled his eyes putting Banryu in front of him to stop the blast. When he put Banryu out the way he saw the elder had gone. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes getting into a defensive position, sniffing the air slightly to get the demons scent.

Bankotsu spun around and Banryu crashed with one of Ryura's, sparks flying. Bankotsu hissed slightly as the elder pushed down, Bankotsu feeling himself sliding slightly. "For a human you are quite strong" said Ryura smirking at him. "Just not strong enough"

Bankotsu yelped as he was thrown back by Ryura's attack. He grit his teeth got back up glaring at the smirking demon. "Fuck you, DRAGON HAMMER" shouted Bankotsu throwing the attack at Ryura.

"EARTH DRAGON GALE" shouted Ryura, Bankotsu's attack hitting Ryura's barrier. "Let me show you what a real dragon can do"

Bankotsu brought Banryu up to protect himself as Ryura attacked him, he kept dodging the elders two sword. Bankotsu panted surprised at how strong the demon was. Ryura laughed as he circled Bankotsu. Bankotsu watched him closely, growing slightly feeling in danger.

Bankotsu could feel his vampire instincts trying to take over but he would not give the demon the satisfaction of him running away. He couldn't let the demon hurt those children either. Bankotsu hissed feeling a burning sensation on his neck, his free hand going to the pain. Bankotsu's brows furrowed feeling the mark Hiten had left burn, anger filling him slightly.

"Shit" hissed Bankotsu knowing that Hiten had must have just gotten back to the village and found that he wasn't there. Bankotsu couldn't deal with this right now, he had to keep his concentration on Ryura however the mark was really hurting. Bankotsu cried out as he was thrown backwards again. He went to get up and growled when Ryura put his foot on his chest to keep him down.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down pup, now time to die" hissed Ryura lifting his sword up to end the younger. Ryura stopped and raised a brow as Bankotsu let out a whine and his hand went back to the mark that was burning even more than before, his eyes glowing red to try and heal the pain. "What the"

"We tried to tell you Ryura-sama, he's not human" said Cole and Ryura tilted his head slightly. Bankotsu's crimson eyes glared up at Ryura trying to get the elder off of him. Ryura chuckled watching him try before going back to his neck.

Ryura took his foot off Bankotsu's chest and pulled him up by his hair, Bankotsu growling. Ryura turned his head and pulled his hand away from his neck. He ran his hand softly over the bite mark making Bankotsu cry out in pain. "A possession mark" said Ryura making Bankotsu's eyes widened.

"What did you just say, what did that bastard do to me" hissed Bankotsu his aura flaring in anger making Ryura's aura flare too, making Bankotsu whimper in submission.

"It is a possession mark little vampire, it's a way for a demon to let other demons know that the one with mark belongs to them" replied Ryura letting go of him. Bankotsu hissed feeling it start to burn again.

"Why's it burning?" he asked making Ryura laugh while crossing his arms over his chest.

"It seems you have pissed your master off little vampire, that is why your mark is burning. It's also like a way of finding you" replied Ryura making Bankotsu groan in annoyance.

"So no matter where I go he will be able to find me, just fucking great" growled Bankotsu gritting his teeth hating Hiten even more then he already did for what the elder had done to him.

"Yes well unless" Ryura left hanging getting Bankotsu's attention.

"Unless what?" asked Bankotsu gulping slightly seeing Ryura smirk with a look in his eyes that Bankotsu didn't like.

"Unless another marks over his mark" replied Ryura. Bankotsu's brows furrowed and then his eyes widened as he realized what the demon was getting at.

"Hell no I would rather run away from his for the rest of my existence then let you own me" hissed Bankotsu glaring at the demon who laughed.

"Who said you would have a choice little vampire" replied Ryura making Bankotsu take a step back away from the demon. He tensed feeling his back hit the elder's chest as a tan hand grabbed his chin and moved his head to the side.

"No" said Bankotsu trying to get away however he wasn't fast enough. Bankotsu cried out as Ryura sank his fangs into the same place Hiten had recently bitten. Bankotsu hissed trying to get away from the painful venom of the elder demon. Ryura's venom hurt a lot more than Hiten's.

When Ryura took his fangs out of his neck Bankotsu spun around and glared at the demon as he held his neck, knowing that it was not going to heal properly for a while. Ryura chuckled as he put his swords back into the sheaths. "Now you belong to me vampire pup" said Ryura before turning and walking away leaving Bankotsu in a state of shock.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“That bastard” mumbled Bankotsu as he brought Banryu down on the tree that he was chopping into pieces in a fit of rage. The children watched him, not knowing how to calm the vampire down. “First Hiten now this asshole, what is it with demons thinking they can own me”

Cole jumped as Bankotsu let out a yell of frustration. Bankotsu then turned around and looked at the children, calming down. At least they would be safe while he was there, he just had to figure out how to get off this island and back to Kala, who was going to murder him when he got back. He also didn’t know what Jakotsu and the others were doing, did they think he was dead?

“Let’s go hunting for food okay” he said to the children and they nodded. He sighed and put Banryu on his shoulder as they went into the forest to catch their dinner for the night.

“Where is he?” growled Hiten as he held Jakotsu up in the air by his throat. Jakotsu clawed at the furious demons hand trying to make him let go with no luck. They had been searching for their leader when the demon had come out of nowhere.

“Who?” asked Renkotsu not knowing who Hiten was, Jakotsu was the only one who knew who Hiten was.

“The vampire, where is he?” he asked not letting go of Jakotsu.

“We don’t know, who the hell are you anyway?” asked Suikotsu but the demon didn’t look at the other two.

“I didn’t ask you two, I asked him” he growled tightening his grip slightly before letting off. Letting Jakotsu know that he would kill him if he didn’t tell him what he wanted to know.

“We don’t know, where looking for him ourselves” said Jakotsu glaring at the demon. Hiten growled and let him go, Jakotsu rubbing his neck.

“What happened?” he asked and Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

“We were fighting Inuyasha and one of Inuyasha’s attacks threw him into the sea. We haven’t seen him since” replied Jakotsu looking sad. He hoped his best friend was okay, he was a vampire so he couldn’t have drowned, could he?

“Dam it, if he had just done what he was told” hissed Hiten before looking at the three. “You three are going to help me find him and the demon that he is with”

“How do you know he’s with a demon?” asked Renkotsu suspicious of the demon who seemed to really want their leader.

“Because someone has removed my mark off him and only a demon could do it” hissed Hiten glaring at him. Renkotsu gulped at the look the demon gave him, the demon male was just as powerful as Bankotsu. “Now you better get finding out where he is”

Bankotsu sat on the sand of the beach that he had woken up on, glaring at the water. He looked out and could not see any land in the distance, it seemed to get off the island he would need a boat. The problem being that there was no boats for him to use. He huffed and stood up grabbing a rock.

Bankotsu chucked the rock watching it as it sailed through the air, it going so much further now that he had more strength. He shook his head and turned to grab Banryu but stopped hearing a roar and water hitting his legs. He turned around and looked up at the huge turtle that glared down at him.

“Erm I thought turtles where supposed to be small” he said to himself and he tensed as its face came down to him. Bankotsu tilted his head as eyes glared at him, he didn’t know turtles had faces on top of their head.

“You hit me with a rock you little shit” hissed a voice making Bankotsu blink shocked.

“It’s a talking turtle” he muttered furrowing his brows. He looked down and scratched the back of his head. “Am I actually going crazy?”

Bankotsu grit his teeth hearing someone laughing at him. He turned his head and looked at the red-headed demon that held his stomach as he laughed. The demon reminded him of Jakotsu slightly. He had long curly red hair with crimson eyes, green lipstick on his smiling lips. He also wore the same weird armor that Ryura wore but in red where Ryura’s was blue.

The demon next to him had a brow raised looking over Bankotsu. This demon had white and black hair with gold pupils and markings on his face. He wore a chest armor and furs, quite like what Koga wore just a bit different. One thing Bankotsu realized was each demon had what looked like a jewel on their forehead, different colours for each one.

“W-what are you laughing at demon” hissed Bankotsu glaring at the laughing demon. The red head managed to stop laughing and leaned on his companion as he got his breath back.

“You are funny pup” he said making Bankotsu blush slightly.

“S-shut up” he said rubbing his cheek. Why was it everywhere he went there was demons, it was the gods wanting to make him miserable. He looked at the sky glaring. “This is my punishment for everything I have done isn’t it”

He glared back at the red head as he started to laugh again, wiping away the tears of laughter. “Oh Ryura he is delightful” said the red head making Bankotsu’s eyes widen, turning to his side to see the elder demon. When had he appeared next to him?

“It seems you think so Kyora” replied Ryura looking from the red head to Bankotsu. Bankotsu glared at him and he smirked before looking up at the turtle. “What is all the fuss about Gora?”

“He hit me with a rock” hissed the turtle making Bankotsu turn back around looking up at him.

“I didn’t know there was a giant talking turtle in the sea” said Bankotsu putting his hands on his hips. He grit his teeth again as he heard Kyora roar with laughter again. “What is so dam funny?”

Bankotsu tensed up as he felt Ryura lean into his ear. “Gora’s not a talking turtle, he’s a demon” said Ryura making Bankotsu blush red in embarrassment and from Ryura being so close.

“W-well how was I supposed to know that?” asked Bankotsu turning his head to glare at the elder but gulped at how close his face was.

“Aww brother Ryura he’s blushing” said the other demon chuckling making Bankotsu glare at him.

“Kami is so punishing me for all my sins” he mumbled rubbing his temples trying to not strangle the life out of a laughing Kyora who was really pissing him off.

“Sin’s ha, child you’re not old enough to have any dam sins” said the other male that Bankotsu still did not know the name off.

“Oh yeah why don’t you come over here and let my blade show you my sins” he hissed itching to spill some blood, he eyes glowing red. Bankotsu cried out in pain and surprise as Ryura hit him on the head. “What was that for?”

“You should really respect your elders pup” said Ryura raising a brow.

“Ever heard of the saying that you receive respect by giving respect” hissed Bankotsu. He cried out again as Ryura hit him harder. “Will you stop that?”

“He’s like a whiny pup, can’t we just send him back where he came from” said the white and black haired demon. Kyora pouting looking at the demon.

“Jura how could you want to get rid of him, he’s so cute and funny” replied Kyora making Bankotsu sweat drop. He felt like he was a child or a dog the way Kyora acted. He jumped slightly as arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into a chest. “Don’t you worry little vampire pup I will take care of you”

Bankotsu sighed as Kyora cuddled him and looked at Ryura who seemed amused. “I hate you” he said making the dragon smirk. He huffed and pouted hating the situation he was in. If his brothers saw him right now he would never live it down. He was supposed to be the fearless leader of the ruthless band of seven, here he was little vampire pup that Kyora wanted to take care of. Like he couldn’t look after himself.

“Why didn’t I just listen to Kala and stayed in the hut. No I had to try and kill that dam half breed mutt” he muttered and blinked feeling Kyora tense up. He looked up confused and he looked around as they where silent. “What, was it something I said?”

Kyora let him go as Ryura stood in front of him. “The name of the half breed mutt” said Ryura making Bankotsu even more confused.

“Why is it so important?” he asked gulping as Ryura glared at him and pulled on his braid making Bankotsu hiss.

“The name pup” growled Ryura, his eyes glowing.

“Inuyasha” he replied watching as Ryura’s lips pulled over his fangs. Bankotsu whimpered in submission showing his neck. He didn’t know why Inuyasha had made the demon so angry. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Ryura close his eyes, pulling away calming down.

When he let his hair go Bankotsu rubbed his head to dull the pain. When Ryura opened his eyes they where their normal crimson. “Why where you after the mutt?” asked Ryura.

“I was resuscitated by a half demon by the name of Naraku to kill his enemy’s called Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru” replied Bankotsu knowing not to piss the elder off right now while he wasn’t in the mood.

“Resuscitated?” asked Kyora shocked.

“Yeah by a piece of the Shekon no tama” he replied watching Kyora look to Ryura confused.

“What is the Shekon no tama?” asked Kyora to Ryura shocking Bankotsu.

“You don’t know what the Shekon no tama is, I was right you four are not from Japan. I mean I have never seen amour like that before and not knowing what the Shekon no tama means you’re not Japanese” said Bankotsu making Ryura roll his eyes.

“No shit pup, where originally from China however we have been in Japan for a number of years” said Jura making Bankotsu nod.

“We were stuck on a different island for a few hundred years, which is why we do not know of this Shekon no tama. So what is this Shekon no tama?” asked Ryura wanting to know about it.

“Well what I heard was that it was created by a very powerful Miko by the name of Midoriko when she was fighting this really powerful demon” Bankotsu started to explain.

“Well how did the jewel shatter then?” asked Kyora really into what he had told the demons.

“According to Naraku it was Inuyasha’s wench that shattered the jewel” he replied making Jura scoff.

“Stupid Miko” he said making Bankotsu look at him.

“She may be stupid but she’s actually quite powerful for a women” he replied making Jora roll his eyes.

“That she is, that I have experienced. If my reflexes weren’t as sharp as they where she would have purified me” commented Ryura and Bankotsu smirked.

“Yeah that I know all too well, she purified my arm to bone when I was fighting the mutt” replied Bankotsu standing up to stretch, they had been talking for quite a while and it was starting to get dark. “Well see ya!”

Bankotsu yelped as he was pulled back by his collar as he went to walk away. “Where do you think you’re going” hissed Ryura softly in Bankotsu’s ear, making him shiver. Bankotsu gulped knowing that the elder was up to something,

“Back to the children” he said. Tensing up when Ryura chuckled and pulled him closer to the elder’s body, looking down at him.

“No you’re not pup, your coming with us” replied Ryura before pulling Bankotsu away, going to the opposite side of the island that Bankotsu had been. Where was the demon taking him?

“You will be staying here with us now pup” said Ryura as he let Bankotsu go and headed for the stairs. Bankotsu looked around the manor they where in, looking up as Ryura called for him. Rolling his eyes, Bankotsu followed the elder through the place before they stopped at a set of double doors.

He walked in the room after Ryura and closed the doors behind him as the elder told him to do. He then looked around the bedroom that he stood in. He looked to the futon that was on a raised wooden structure that Bankotsu had never seen before. “It’s called a bed, the English are quite good when it comes to luxuries. You will be staying in here with me” said Ryura turning to look at Bankotsu

“Why?” he asked not really wanting to stay here with the demon. He knew what demons where like and knew if he were to get into the bed he would not be sleeping. What he wanted to know was why demon men wanted to have him all of a sudden and why did he like it. Turning into a vampire had seemed to change him more than he realized. He wasn’t gay, he still liked women. Now he just seemed to like both men and women.

“Because you belong to me pup, did you not stay in your other master’s room?” asked Ryura as he started to take off his armor.

“Master?” said Bankotsu confused as to what he meant.

“Yes the other demon who marked you, your master” replied Ryura finished taking off his armor.

“Hiten was not my master and no I did not stay in his room, we were just fucking” hissed Bankotsu making Ryura raise a brow.

“Then why did you have his possession mark if you were not his pet?” asked Ryura.

“I don’t know why he bit me okay, I just thought it was some demon dominating thing” replied Bankotsu thinking over what had happened that night between him and the demon.

Bankotsu jumped as he looked up, Ryura standing in front of him. Tensing as Ryura ran his claws over the bite mark on his neck. Bankotsu’s eyes widened feeling a sharp rush of pleasure as they ran over the fang marks, what was that? “In a way your right, it is a dominating thing” said Ryura smirking as Bankotsu’s scent spiked with arousal. He ran his claws against his mark once again before running his hand in the back of Bankotsu’s hair, closing his fist with Bankotsu’s hair tightening around his fist. Bankotsu’s head tilted back with the pain, giving him a good look at the mark on his neck. “Though there is another way we dominate, do you know what that other way is?

Bankotsu bit his lip to stop the gasp from leaving his lips as Ryura ran his lips over his neck, his tongue running over the mark. Ryura chuckled against his ear as Bankotsu’s body arched into his own, a sharp gasp leaving the youngers lips. Bankotsu’s eyes closed feeling that hot mouth nip his ear lobe before stopping right next to his ear. “What is the other way Bankotsu?” hissed Ryura against his ear. Bankotsu licked his dry lips as he thought it over.

“Sex” he replied feeling the elder run his hand down his side.

Ryura chuckled against his ear before pulling on the tie holding Bankotsu’s armor in place. With that out of the way he pulled the youngers body against his own. “That’s right pup” replied Ryura as he ghosted his lips over Bankotsu’s jaw. “And that’s my preferred way. Tell me pup, was your old master the only man you have ever been with?”

Bankotsu panted as Ryura trailed his lips down his neck, biting down softly. “Yes” he groaned. He watched as Ryura smirked and pulled on his obi, pulling him towards the bed. He then cupped his face before pressing his lips to the youngers. Bankotsu closed his eyes and pulled on Ryura’s haori to bring him closer. Ryura pulled away chuckling, watching as Bankotsu whined softly before opening his eyes.

“Undress for me pet” said Ryura running his eyes over Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked at him, not knowing what to do. On one hand he wanted to do as the demon said and fuck with him but on the other he didn’t want Ryura thinking he could just have him whenever he wants him and what was with the pet?

“What if I don’t want to and am not your pet” replied Bankotsu making Ryura raise a brow before chuckling.

“You can say you don’t want it all you want pet but your body betrays you” said Ryura as he ran his hand over his mark again making Bankotsu moan. Bankotsu hated that the demon was right. Bankotsu looked up at him as he stood closer to him. “Am going to teach you a lot of things little pup and am going to fuck you till your screaming my name” Bankotsu gulped before licking his dry lips again, Ryura wasn’t playing around it seemed. “Now you will undress”

Bankotsu took off his arm guards and let them drop at his side before leaning down and taking his foot guards off too. Since Ryura had already taking off his chest and shoulder armor he didn’t have much to take off. Ryura watched as he took off his haori and let it flow to the floor. He then untied his obi and threw it to the side, his hakamas pooling down at his feet leaving him naked in front of the demon.

Bankotsu blushed as Ryura looked him over with his intense gaze. Ryura stepped closer and smirked down at him. “Now little pup, you will undress me” said Ryura making Bankotsu look up in shock. He wanted him to undress him! “Don’t look at me like that pet. Now undress me or I will punish you, unless you want me to punish you pet” smirked Ryura seeing Bankotsu shiver. He watched as Bankotsu ran his fingers over his shoulders and slipped his fingers beneath the fabric. Ryura growled softly in satisfaction as he did so. “Good pet”

Bankotsu slipped the fabric off the demons shoulders and let it fall to the floor, leaving him half naked. Bankotsu ran his eyes over the demons chest, he was defiantly bigger than Hiten. Bankotsu also wondered if he would be bigger than Hiten somewhere else too, probably. He didn’t know if that excited him or scared him. Well he was about to find out wasn’t he. Bankotsu then slipped his hands down to his waist and undid the obi wrapped around Ryura’s waist, meaning with nothing to hold them in place, his hakamas pooled down to his feet. Bankotsu was right, he was bigger than Hiten.

Ryura chuckled before pushing the male so he fell back onto the bed. Ryura followed, leaning over the vampire. “Spread them pup” he said looking down at Bankotsu. Bankotsu did as he was told and spread his legs. He moaned as the elder grinded against him before capturing his lips in a rough kiss. He ran his lips down Bankotsu’s jaw to his ear, nipping the lobe before hissing in his ear. “Am your master now and you better remember that pup”

“One of you better have something” hissed Hiten as they all came back together. He looked over the three, thinking of which one he would kill first if they didn’t have anything on their leader.

“There is an island north from here, he’s most likely washed up there. It’s also inhabited by demons, according to the villages” said Jakotsu as he crossed his arms over his chest. He did not like the way that Hiten ordered them around the way he did and he didn’t know what this demon really wanted with his brother.

“Good, it looks like that is where were going” replied Hiten smirking at Jakotsu. He ran his eyes over the cross dresser and Jakotsu rolled his eyes before turning towards the sea. They would have to take a boat and it would take them a day to get there. It was now night and he didn’t really want to be out on the water in the night. “We leave in the morning”


End file.
